


[podfic] maybe you'd better ask CAPTAIN ROGERS why I'm not talking to him

by lazulisong, reena_jenkins



Series: sam deserves better than these assholes [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Slice of Life, abortion clinic assholes, feelings-puppets, steve hates assholes, things I will regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Bucky's face hadn't changed, but Steve's jaw was sticking out at a angle best described as 'mulish'.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Okay," said Sam, taking a fortifying drink of his coffee. "You guys gonna use words any time soon, or do I tattle to Nat?""</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] maybe you'd better ask CAPTAIN ROGERS why I'm not talking to him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [maybe you'd better ask CAPTAIN ROGERS why I'm not talking to him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180049) by [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
 ****

 **Warnings:** domestic, slice of life, post-CATWS, feelings-puppets, abortion clinic assholes, steve hates assholes, things I will regret  
  
 **Length:** 00:13:15  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CA\)%20_maybe%20you'd%20better%20ask%20CAPTAIN%20ROGERS%20why%20I'm%20not%20talking%20to%20him_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).

 


End file.
